


MEMEnt of glory

by gottacatchghosts (octolingkiera)



Series: half dead drabbles [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Memes, damn daniel, dead memes from 2016, it sounds like crack but its just supposed to be funny, little bit of swearing, not tagging it teen for dirty words lmao, this is a Serious Fic i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octolingkiera/pseuds/gottacatchghosts
Summary: “Sam, can you buy me some white vans?”“Fuck no.”





	MEMEnt of glory

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean Damn Daniel is dead?
> 
> also on [tumblr!!](http://gottacatchghosts.tumblr.com/post/183138866086/mement-of-glory)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Fun fact! This fic Literally takes place in 2016._

It’s 4 am on a Monday night—Tuesday morning, really, but that’s not important—and Sam is moments away from _finally_ falling asleep, when Danny Phantom comes streaming intangibly through her wall, yelling her name like the entire Ghost Zone is on his heels.

“Sam please still be awake!” It’s the first sentence he says to her and it’s too late—early—for him to be this excited.

“Danny you better have a good explanation for this, or I swear to god I’ll make sure you don’t see your seventeenth birthday,” Sam says, reluctantly sitting up. She debates turning on her bedside lamp but Danny’s ghost glow is enough illumination for now.

He doesn’t seem to notice the room is dark as he thrusts his phone in her face. “Please. Please watch this video.” He reaches over and taps the play button and sits back to watch her face, eyes wide and eager.

The video is short, only about thirty seconds long, and it doesn’t take Sam long to figure out why Danny’s so excited. Barely a second after the video ends, Danny turns his annoying persuasive puppy eyes to Sam and asks, “Can you buy me some white Vans?”

Sam doesn’t give the request a second thought. “Fuck no”

Danny deflates before her eyes and drops out of the air to collapse on her bed. To his credit, he doesn’t land on her at all. “Come on, Sam! I _need_ a pair! I _have_ to cash in on this!”

“Why don’t you ask your parents then?” Sam grumbles. She’s tired and cranky and she wants Danny to leave, but he’s one of her best friends and she loves him, so she doesn’t kick him out.

“I can’t do that! They’ll just laugh at me!” Danny throws an arm over his eyes. “They won’t _get it_.”

Sam just sighs. It’s too early and she’s not awake enough to deal with Danny’s dramatics. “If I say yes, will you let me go to bed?”

Danny shoots upright inhumanly fast and stares at her with wide, glowing eyes. This close, Sam can see how his irises swirl. It reminds her of the portal. “Absolutely,” he says, voice low. “Sam.” He reaches out and holds one her hands and smiles sweetly. It’s his most endearing smile and Sam is glad that he can still hold onto it. “You’re the best.”

Sam blushes a little and laughs, untangling her hand to put Danny in a headlock. He yelps and then laughs when she starts ruffling his hair with her other hand. “Yeah, yeah, love you too, nerd. Now scram! I gotta get _some_ sleep. And so should you!”

“Alright, alright!” Danny phases out of her grip and retrieves his phone off her bedsheets, slipping it into his pocket. “Don’t you forget, now!”

“Don’t worry, you wouldn’t let me. It’s late; I’ll order them in the morning. They’ll be here by Friday.” She waves him off and lays back down, snuggling into her duvet.

“Sweet!” Danny does a little flip and Sam smiles. “G’night, Sam! See you in the morning!”

“Night, Danny.” Danny gives her a wave and disappears through her wall. She’s asleep within the next five minutes.

Friday morning, Danny Fenton struts down the halls of Casper High while Tucker films him saying, “ _Damn_ , Daniel!” with different inflections. Friday afternoon sees all three of them sitting in detention for “disturbing the peace.”

 

danny Retweeted

 **Tucker Foley** **😎** @tftoofine – Feb 19

DAMN DANIEL! #wegotdetention #worthit

[video]

 

Replying to @tftoofine

 **danny** **👻** @dannyfenton – Feb 19

schools these days just dont appreciate comedy

 

 **|** Replying to @tftoofine

 **| DASH!** @dbaxter17 – Feb 19

 **|** Damn Daniel smh

**|**

**| danny** **👻** @dannyfenton – Feb 19

 **|** hell ye u know it 👉 👉 back on my bullshit **😎**

 

 **|** Replying to @tftoofine

 **| samm** 🦇 @batgirlsam – Feb 19

 **|** why do i have a feeling this is Your fault, tuck

**|**

**| Tucker Foley** **😎** @tftoofine – Feb 19

 **|** You have no way to prove anything, Manson.

**|**

**| samm** 🦇 @batgirlsam – Feb 19

 **|** why don’t i believe you

**|**

**| Tucker Foley** **😎** @tftoofine – Feb 19

 **|** Paranoid isn’t a good look, Sam

**|**

**| danny** **👻** @dannyfenton – Feb 19

 **|** sams right tho? u shared that vid with me lmao

**|**

**| Tucker Foley** **😎** @tftoofine – Feb 19

 **|** Dude. I thought we were friends?

**|**

**| danny** **👻** @dannyfenton – Feb 19

 **|** **😜 😘**

**|**

**| samm** 🦇 @batgirlsam – Feb 19

 **|** you’re on thin fuckin ice, foley

**|**

**| Tucker Foley** **😎** @tftoofine – Feb 19

 **|** Didn’t you agree to help though?

**|**

**| danny** **👻** @dannyfenton – Feb 19

 **|** **😎 😎 😎 😎 😎 🍿**

**|**

**| samm** 🦇 @batgirlsam – Feb 19

 **|** damn Daniel. after all i did for you

**|**

**| Tucker Foley** **😎** @tftoofine – Feb 19

 **|** Damn Daniel. That’s cold ☹️

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! i had Way too much fun with the fake tweets lmao
> 
> find me on [tumblr!!](http://gottacatchghosts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
